


Chocolate, or Meat?

by cumanakecil



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Infantrum Challenge - Valentine Challenge, Oneshot, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumanakecil/pseuds/cumanakecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingatlah hari ini selalu, Alice. Dan kau akan selalu ingat aku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate, or Meat?

Sebuah hari istimewa. Kebanyakan dari orang-orang memegang cokelat. Atau mawar merah. Atau segala macam benda yang membuat mereka lebih bahagia. Berjalan beriringan satu sama lain. Kota itu dipenuhi nuansa pink. Dengan banyak lambang hati di setiap dinding, pintu, dan etalasenya.

Terlihat seorang gadis berparas cantik dan berambut cokelat panjang sedang duduk di sebuah tumpukan kotak kayu bekas. Ia memandangi orang yang lewat, berusaha menerka apa yang terjadi. Ia masih memutar otaknya ketika didengarnya sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Alice! Kau dimana?"

Gadis itu—yang diketahui bernama Alice—melompat berdiri dari tumpukan kotak kayu yang tadi ia duduki dan mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Dan Senyum polos gadis itu merekah ketika dilihatnya seorang bocah dengan rambut blond dan mata hijau tengah menuju ke arahnya.

"Oz!" panggil Alice. Laki-laki yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh dan melihat sesosok manusia—lebih tepatnya chain—melambai dengan semangat ke arahnya. Oz bergegas berjalan menuju gadis berjubah putih merah yang sedang tersenyum lebar beberapa meter di depannya. Dan..

Duak.

"Ouch! Oz! Kenapa tiba-tiba memukul sih?" Alice menggerutu. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil memandang tidak suka kepada sosok di depannya yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Kemana saja sih kau? Gil dan paman Oscar sudah menunggu dari tadi! Ayo, kembali," Oz segera mencengkram pergelangan tangan Alice dengan kuat dan menyeret gadis itu menjauh dari keramaian, kembali ke tempat dimana paman Oscar dan Gil telah menunggu.

"Hey Oz, sepertinya hari ini beda dengan biasanya. Semuanya serba pink. Yaiks, norak." sambil berjalan, gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya jijik. Sementara Oz hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, berusaha memaklumi otak Alice yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hari ini.." Oz berhenti mendadak dan berbalik, memandang Alice yang sedang memasang tatapan ingin tahu. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum misterius. Alice mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Ikut aku."

"A—hey! Tunggu dulu!"

Oz menarik tangan Alice kembali dan berbalik arah. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan meronta dari orang yang ditariknya. Bocah bermata hijau itu terus melangkah, membawa dirinya beserta Alice untuk mendaki sebuah bukit yang cukup tinggi.

Tap.

Dan akhirnya sampai.

.

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini?" sang gadis berambut cokelat mendudukkan diri di samping Oz yang sudah duduk, sedang menikmati hembusan angin. Ia menoleh ingin tahu pada bocah bermata hijau di sampingnya. Namun Oz tidak merespon. Ia masih duduk dan menerawang ke depan, seakan tidak peduli.

"Hari ini dinamakan hari kasih sayang,"

Setelah beberapa menit dalam kesunyian, akhirnya Oz buka suara. Kedua bola mata hijaunya bermain, memandangi segerombolan burung-burung kecil yang berterbangan di sekitar mereka.

"Hari dimana orang-orang mengungkapkan kasih sayangnya kepada orang lain."

Alice memiringkan kepala, belum mengerti.

"Seperti kepada pasangan masing-masing?"

"Yah, kira-kira begitu." Oz mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dan pembicaraan pun terhenti sejenak sampai akhirnya sang bocah berambut blond berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Alice dan menariknya untuk bangun. Keduanya berhadapan. Oz tersenyum. Alice bingung.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Oz merogoh saku celananya dan mengulurkan benda yang ada ia ambil dari saku pada Alice yang langsung membelalak kaget. Oz tersenyum.

"Untukmu."

Dan angin pagi pun berhembus kembali. Memainkan rambut panjang Alice dan rambut blond Oz. Menemani keheningan yang tercipta sesaat. Oz masih mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum. Dan gadis di depannya hanya terpaku diam, memandangi benda yang sekarang sudah terulur tepat ke depan mukanya.

.

Cokelat?

.

"Untukku?"

"Terimalah,"

Alice dengan ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangan dan menerima cokelat batangan yang diberikan oleh bocah di depannya.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama," bocah Vessalius itu tersenyum kecil. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak. Matanya kini menatapi seekor tupai yang baru saja melompat dari sebuah dahan pohon, dengan sebuah biji kenari di tangannya.

"Jadi.. Sekarang aku jadi pasanganmu, Oz?"

"Siapa yang mengharuskan seperti itu, Alice?" Oz tertawa kecil, melihat kedua pipi gadis di depannya yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah. Benar-benar gadis yang polos.

"Lalu?" sang gadis bermata ungu itu salah tingkah rupanya. Tebakannya salah. Ia segera mengerucutkan bibir membuang muka, tak mau memandang wajah bocah di depannya.

"Kau tahu, kasih sayang tidak hanya dimiliki oleh sepasang pasangan." bocah laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya maju. Ia menerawang, memandangi langit biru di depannya.

"Sahabat juga butuh kasih sayang, bukan?"

"Ja—jadi?"

"Anggaplah hari ini sebagai hari persahabatan kita, Alice. 14 Februari. Ingatlah hari itu selalu, dan kau akan selalu ingat aku." Oz berbalik. Ia tersenyum pada gadis di depannya yang masih juga terpaku. Alice memainkan sebatang cokelat yang berada di tangannya, menunduk. Entah kenapa wajahnya terasa menghangat. Ia tak pernah merasa begitu sebelumnya. Namun sebuah senyum manis merekah di bibirnya.

.

Dan berganti dengan senyum jahil beberapa saat kemudian.

.

"Hei Oz, bagaimana kalau kita ganti cokelat ini dengan sesuatu yang lebih menarik?" gadis itu mengulurkan batangan cokelat yang tadi diterimanya kepada Oz.

"Boleh saja, mau apa?" Oz menerima cokelat itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke kantong.

"Hmm.. Sesuatu yang lebih menarik. Daging?" Alice memamerkan deretan giginya. Oz tak berkedip. Bengong selama beberapa saat.

"Daging?"

"Ya! Aku rasa itu lebih baik. Ayo! Traktir aku untuk makan sekarang! Kau sahabatku, kan?" dengan cepat Alice menarik pergelangan tangan Oz dan membawanya menuruni bukit. Gadis itu tertawa-tawa riang. Tidak memedulikan nasib orang yang diseretnya.

"A—apa? Traktir? Tunggu! Jangan tarik! Lepaskan, Alice! AALIICE!"

.

Dan hari itu akan menjadi hari yang indah. Bagi Alice, dan juga para tukang daging.

Sayangnya tidak untuk Oz.

 


End file.
